A different ending
by wendydarling
Summary: What if Peter changed his mind. takes place from the end of the 2003 movie.


A/N: Hi! I'm leaving off from the scene in the 2003 movie at the end where their on the ship. Here's my fic hope you like it.

November 1904 London England

"Ready to cast off?" Peter asked.

"Aye aye captain!" the boys responded and ran off.

Peter looked at Wendy and licked his lips, remembering the kiss. Wendy smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, the cleverness of you!" Wendy said. Peter shrugged with a grin. Peter whistled and fairies flew from the island and attached themselves to the ship and lifted into the air towards the beautiful full moon and starry sky.

"Peter" Wendy said as they flew.

"Yeah?" Peter responded.

"We need to talk." Peter let himself be pulled up the stairs to the deck

They sat down.

"Peter, why are you so afraid to love?"

"Love's an adult feeling."

"Why are you so afraid to grow up?"

"My parents were poor, and they forced me to work all day when I had no school to help keep money in the house. I didn't get to do normal kid stuff. I felt like I had no childhood. My parents loved money so much they didn't seem to love me. When I heard them talking about me becoming a man like I was a machine not a human who deserves love, I couldn't take it. That's why I love Neverland. I'll be able to live out my child hood and have adventures forever. Children don't feel adult feelings. That is why I am afraid to love. I am afraid I won't be loved back. I'm not sure I know how to love."

Wendy had tears of sadness at Peter's story running down her face.

"Do you want us to stay together?" she managed to ask.

"Yes"

"Then leave Neverland. It was hard for me too but I have something better waiting at home."

"What's that?"

"A loving home and family. Don't you know growing up is an adventure within itself?"

"it is?"

"Yes and if you look at it the right way, you can see the whole world can be Neverland."

"….."

"What do you want more Peter, Eternal youth, or love?"

"Who would love me Wendy?"

"my parents and aunt can love you, and…and…"

Peter looked at her expectantly.

"I love you already…"

"Really?" Peter said desperately.

"I'll prove it to you" Wendy got up and pulled Peter to his feet. She leaned towards him and gently pressed her lips to his soft warm ones. It was bliss. Peter actually kissed her back, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I think I feel love for you too…" he said feeling scared and excited.

"I love you more than youth Wendy,….I'll stay with you."

After Wendy her brothers and lost boys were inside. Peter took a deep breath and came into the room.

Wendy smiled at him reassuringly then turned to her parents.

"Peter needs parents and love, please let him stay with us." Mrs. Darling walked over to him. He was dirty, and mischievous looking, but as she looked into his eyes, she saw desperation, sadness, and knew he needed them. Trying to win her affection Peter bowed. Mrs. Darling drew him to her body hugging him. Peter overcome with emotion hugged her back and sobbed slightly as he buried his face in her chest. Wendy cried tears of happiness. Mr. Darling came over and hugged him too. Wendy ran and joined the embrace.

In his sleep Peter dreamed the fairy queen came and took the Peter inside of him that wanted to stay a kid forever and Tinkerbell back to Neverland. Peter awoke with a start. He ran to the nursery and saw Wendy sleeping soundly in her bed. 'It was a nightmare' he thought relieved.

December 1922 London, England, Darling house hold

"Does he still have adventures Mum?" Jane asked.

"oh, I'm sure of it" Wendy answered her twelve year old daughter.

"Does he remember you?" James her eleven year old son asked.

"I hope so."

"Do you miss Neverland?" Harry her eight year old son asked.

"Sometimes"

"Goodnight mum" they said in unison .

"Goodnight my angels" she said kissing them each.

She walked to her room.

"So how is it I got the short end of the stick" Peter, her husband asked from the bed.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"oh? The girl looks exactly like you and has your personality. What does she have from me?"

"Your thirst for adventure! Climbing trees and roofs, and deliberately trying to get lost when we go somewhere so she can have the peril of an adventure, She even used to carry swords instead of dolls-"

"-She also liked to play in her garden, put on your make up and clothes, and tell adventure stories to her brothers-like you use to."

"Are you complaining she takes after their mother?"

"no I think it's wonderful" Peter said.

"Kissing up now are you? Well you can't get to me-" Peter cut her off by leaning over and kissing her softly. Peter whispered sweet things to her, stroking her hair. He could always get to her.

"Oh, the cleverness of you!" Wendy said playing their game. Peter shrugged, that cocky boyish glint in his eye. He was still truly Peter Pan at heart, and Wendy wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Wendy smiled back at him. Both went to bed.

The Siblings woke up feeling cold. The window was open.

"Jane. Did you open the window?" James asked.

"no…"

All three gulped, scared. A shadow stepped the window. They screamed. The figure flew into the room. All got their swords and said in unison "Who are you?"

Jane turned on the light. The figure landed in front of them. "I am Peter Pan."

The siblings hurried over to him, excited to meet him "Do you fancy a story?" Jane asked. Peter nodded eagerly. After they told him an adventure story he whispered "You want to have a REAL adventure? Come away to Neverland…"

Wendy woke up, so did Peter. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something's not right…" she responded. "Come with me to check on the kids."

When they got there, they found the beds empty with their swords on it. 'But they never leave those behind…' Wendy thought panicking.

"Wendy…look" Peter said who was looking at something by the window. The OPEN window…'It's not possible…' Wendy thought. Peter stood up and opened his fist.

"Fairy dust…" he said.

3 days later…

"Oh my angels!" Wendy cried when she saw her little ones in hugging her (she had been asleep). Like her mother before her, she was by her childrens' window waiting for their return. Peter came in and desperately hugged his kids. After they all greeted, Jane ran to the window.

Peter was there. He was floating outside their window with Tinkerbell next to him. He and Jane didn't see the parents.

"You won't forget me, will you?" Jane asked him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Me, forget? Never"

"Will you come back?" Jane asked her voice quavering.

"Every summer to hear stories…about me!"

Jane laughed through her tears.

"Peter come here…" she whispered. He came to her. She leaned out and pressed her lips to his warm soft ones. Both felt the feeling of flying. He stared, then broke into a smile and turned pink and flew into the air like a rocket. She laughed happily. He smiled once more at her and with a wave he flew into the night sky.


End file.
